


Only one

by Shadow_of_a_Raven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 7, Few hours after the free skate, It's super short but I had to, M/M, Wanted to help keep the awesome feels as we wait for next episode, cab ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_a_Raven/pseuds/Shadow_of_a_Raven
Summary: I just had to write a little  something for all of us who exploded after episode 7. (Plus I'd been planning to write a longer YOI fic eventually anyway)





	

Exhausted. That was the only thing to describe Yuuri. Mentally and Physically, it had been hours after his free skate and whatever had been keeping him awake then had hit him full force now. Thank goodness the interviewers seemed to have subsided pretty fast after surrounding Pichit who was more than happy to talk about his skating plans. Yuuri wasn’t sure how good of an image he would’ve set if they’d stayed around longer. Viktor seemed to make up for it though, promising new heights for Yuuri that now that he was remembering, those promises only made him more tired. Plus the soft motor noise from the cab was coaxing his eyes closed as he tried to watch the street lights fly past the window.

 

“Yuuri~,” Viktor cooed,leaning even more than he already was into Yuuri’s seat and poking the boy’s cheek insistently. “If you fall asleep in the cab you’re going to be stiff for tomorrow’s practice~

 

“Sorry, Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled as he straightened up. Maybe if he didn’t lean back all the way he’d stay awake better. 

 

Maybe. Except the next second he started feeling a warm weight gradually leaning against his left side and an arm slipping around his neck, onto his right shoulder.

 

“Yuuri~” Yuuri felt Viktor’s breath on his ear more than he actually heard his name called in that sing-song voice. Glancing down, Yuuri saw Viktor had his eyes closed under the silver strands of his bangs and a small smile resting on his lips. Viktor seemed to pause but it wasn’t awkward or scared. He just seemed...peaceful. “You’re amazing,” Viktor whispered. It wasn’t the first time the russian had said it but it seemed like this calm admittance of something so bizarre (Viktor, the Viktor calling Yuuri amazing) made them even more important to Yuuri.

 

“You’re the amazing one, Viktor,” Yuuri said, total honesty and admiration filling his voice as he leaned his head back on the pillow that Viktor’s fluffy hair created. It was futile to try to not fall asleep when his world felt perfect.

 

Viktor made a slight “hmph” and put his arms around Yuuri’s waist to pull him closer. “I’m not the one who skated that perfect free skate.”

 

‘It wasn’t perfect’ Yuuri wanted to say. He’d fallen and over rotated. But he knew Viktor had still loved it and honestly, so had he.

 

It had felt like he was skating out his feelings. All the chaos of Viktor and his poor coaching decisions and how much he wanted to show Viktor what he could do. To surprise him and only him had been his goal.To show him how stupid and oblivious he could be. To let him know that he wouldn’t let him regret becoming his coach. To prove he had been right about that “something” in Yuuri.

 

And Viktor had gone and surprised Yuuri too. Just like he’d always done.

 

_I’m the only one who can satisfy Viktor. I’m the only one to know Viktor’s love._

As he thought this, Yuuri's eyes finally slipped closed.


End file.
